The Truth
by Thee-Shipper-Of-Ships
Summary: (Kinda goes off Sonic Comic: 172 but you don't need to read it to read this!) After Scourge talked about Amy being a bad prize, Sonic doesn't want to tell Amy so it doesn't hurt her feelings. However, Amy is not buying it, she is going to find out the truth, in one way, or another. Rated T just in case.


The Truth

"What did he say Sonic?" Amy asked tears welling up in her eyes.

"Amy I-" Sonic tried to clam her down by putting a hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away.

"No, I'm tried of excuses just tell me what did he say? No going back on it. I can't believe you wouldn't tell me about this." Amy said, turning away from her crush.

Sonic didn't like telling her, he knows that Amy isn't particularly liked by much people. He knew that Amy had feelings for him. That's maybe why he kept her around. The fact that she had those deep feelings and he didn't want to just… leave her broken.

The fussing of Amy is happening everyday, even if it has been quite awhile since she joined. He gets complained to because Sally said that it was his fault anyway.

Sonic trusts Amy completely. He knows he can tell her anything and if he didn't, she would find out for herself. Amy always tells him what's going on too, most of the time. There are many things Sonic had to find out for himself. Like the fact that she's some what royalty, sure, he was too and Sally. It just shocked him when he met her cousin Rob O'Hedge who was a king in a different part of Mobious. When he asked her about it all she said was.

'A girl has to keep her secrets!'

Of course, Sonic didn't believe that. He soon found out that she was abandoned and doesn't really know what happened to her parents. Also, her uncle didn't really like her even if she was 3rd in line for the throne. So, he casted her out to an orphanage on Little Planet where she felt unloved for years before she met Sonic. Amy is really fragile, she doesn't easily tell the truth and she's amazing at lying and acting. Sometimes, Sonic wishes he knew how that girl ticked.

Sonic has known Amy for the longest time and knows that she is still really young, even if she used the Ring of Acorns to make her his age. That being said, she does get her feelings hurt a lot and she takes them to heart too easily. Because she hasn't had a lot more years of this that everyone else had.

Combine those two together, Sonic knew that what Scourge said was going to hurt, a lot. It got him angry when he actually said it. Amy was going to take it so hard, he didn't know what she would do.

"Fine then." Amy huffed then walked away. Sonic sighed out of relief, she knew that she would most likely try again later. At least he had a breather.

-couple hours later-

Sonic was taking a nice walk around Knothole. He hasn't seen Amy for awhile so decided that she had given up for the day. That was always nice for Sonic when Amy decided to mind her own business and not bother him.

Of course, there are times when Any stays away too long. That becomes a bad thing. Sonic knows Amy, a lot more then he should. He knows when something is up. He knows how to comfort her. Because she loves him.

At the moment though, Sonic wasn't thinking of that. Sonic was thinking of what Amy wanted to know. What Scourge said. The fact of what he said, could hurt Amy a lot, maybe even more then Sonic running away.

The fact that Scourge is Sonic. The him from a different universe. The fact that they are both in some ways the same. Speed, cockiness, known, and powerful hedgehog. But are used in different ways, different memories and experiences. The feelings are different yet, they can be the same as well. Amy could easily think of what Scourge said. Turn it around, and think that Sonic could easily think the same thing.

There are times, when Sonic would think, what would happen if they were together. Would it be a nightmare? Or would it actually be a happiness that he is holding back on? Sonic didn't really like to think about it much. Or think about the feelings at all.

The fact that Sonic trusts Amy so much, basically as much as Tails. Is even a question for him. How did he get there? How did think that she was the annoying girl to the one he trusts more then Sally, the one who he had loved the longest.

The fact that he trusts her like Tails is like saying, that Amy is part of that group, the Sonic Team, his inward circle of friends. The reason of trusting is also that Sonic can tell Amy things he can't tell Tails, he also tells Tails of things that Amy should never know.

The thing that Scourge said was one of them.

Sonic remembers the conversation very well, it played in his mind as his walk was turning into a run.

"Tails?" Sonic walked into Tails' workshop one day. It had been about 2 weeks since Scourge had shown up and told Sonic he tricked him with his own girlfriend, Fiona.

"Oh, hey Sonic." Tails said depressed. Out of anyone who was shocked about Fiona's betrayal. It had been Tails who was hit the most. Maybe even more then Sonic himself.

"I… need to confess something." Sonic's ears drooped. He looked away.

Tails' ears perked as he turned around fully to face his older brother.

Sonic sighed, "Scourge… he said things… really harsh things…"

"Huh? Sonic, those things never got to you before." Tails said, Sonic shook his head.

"They weren't said about me… it was about Amy." Sonic said.

"Amy? What would she have to- wait…" Sonic nodded as Tails got the idea of what he was talking about.

"Scourge telling me how I couldn't have Sally, I couldn't have Fiona, and Amy… he just laughed, and said 'Yeah, sure that's some REAL prize winner.' Not in a good way either." Sonic said. He looked down, "Man, if he said that to her face…"

"Amy would be so sad. She already has a hard time with other people being annoyed with her, I don't think she wants another version of you to think like that either." Tails said.

"But, Amy is getting onto it, I don't want her to know what he said." Sonic said.

"It's maybe best if you tell her, if you don't, then she could go straight out to Scourge and ask him herself."

"Naw, Amy doesn't even know that Scourge said-"

"That Scourge said what?" A voice asked. Sonic ears rang when he heard that voice.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, trying to keep his cool on. Inside, he was nervous.

"Don't even try that Sonic the Hedgehog, what did Scourge say that had to do with me?"

"Uhh, gotta run!" Sonic said then disappeared.

Ever since then, Amy had been trying to figure it out. Sonic shook his head, he shouldn't be worrying about this. Yet, he couldn't help it.

Sonic finally realized something and stopped. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ended up at a garden. A garden that was 3 miles away from Knothole.

'Wow, I walked that far?' He thought. He looked around him, the place was actually quite beautiful. A huge field of flowers of every kind and not too far was a lake. Also there was a hill that had a pretty large tree.

Sonic breathed in the flowery sent. Which he gladly got, but he heard something. Crying.

Now, Sonic knew each of his friend's voices very well. Which was why he was worried when he recognized Amy's cry. Sonic looked to see it was coming from the hill. He squinted as he saw the pink figure sitting there.

Sonic raced up there. Then stood in front of her, she had her hands covering her face. But, he saw that her quills were messed up a bit and dress was also torn.

As the shadow casted over, Amy peeked at him. Amy's face was messed up as well, a dark black eye surrounded her right eye and a cut on her left cheek and it was still bleeding. Her gloves were also torn and Sonic could see red on there too and bruises on her arms and legs.

Amy immediately covered her face again by looking away and trying to cover her arms with her hands.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Amy asked, Sonic saw that her voice was raspy and quiet.

Sonic knelt in front of Amy and gave her a face of concern.

"Amy, what happened?" He asked.

"I asked you something." Amy said, trying to get away from answering.

"I lost track of time by just walking." He said.

"Oh, wow, so Sonic the Hedgehog CAN walk." Amy said trying to have him forget about it, Sonic shook his head.

"Amy, don't pull away from the topic." Sonic said.

"… I don't know what you're-"

"About this." Sonic grabbed her arm that was covered in cuts and bruises. Amy turned her head in shock. Sonic traced her face with his other hand, which made Amy blush, yet flinch in pain.

"Ames, what happened?" Sonic asked again.

"…" Amy didn't answer.

"You were fine two hours ago! You just said 'fine' then left and…" Sonic's eyes widened. He looked down to Amy. Letting go of her arm and taking back his hand.

"You didn't." He said. Amy didn't say anything.

"Amy, tell me that you didn't go where I'm thinking you went." Amy turned away.

"Oh my Mobius." Sonic said, "Amy, why did you do that!?" He asked. Amy whipped her head around.

"You wouldn't tell me Sonic the Hedgehog! I think I had the right to know what people thought of me. So, I went over, found Scourge then asked him myself." Amy stated proudly.

"Are you proud of what you did? Huh?" Sonic asked.

Amy's eyes widened and her ears folded back, but then glared at Sonic in his surprise, "To be honest, yeah. I'm glad that I finally know the truth. That I'm some sort of bad prize, that I'm annoying, that I'm weak." Amy soon started to get tears in her eyes as she shakily got up.

"Do you know also why I'm glad?" She asked, "Cause I know now how you think of me. How embarrassed you were to tell me the truth. How I couldn't handle it. Do you see me Sonic the Hedgehog?! I'm handling it fine! I don't care if Scourge thinks of me like that. Or yo-"'

"Don't even finish that statement." Sonic said.

"Why not? Just because you're a hero doesn't mean-"

"DON'T FINISH IT! IT'S NOT TRUE!" He yelled. Amy gasped, she was about to turn away and run, but Sonic grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't think you're weak, you can swing that huge hammer without any effort! I don't think you're annoying, you like to affection, you are really not 16, you're actually 10! You are not experienced with these feelings Amy." Sonic's voice soon started to get less angry and smooth out, "I don't think you're just some not worthy prize, I care for you. I trust you a lot, if… when…"Sonic had trouble finding the right way to say this without having her think the wrong way.

"Who-whoever gets to have you, that marries you and who you are gonna spend the rest of your life, is the luckiest man in the world." Sonic said blushing.

Amy blushed even harder then the hero, if that was even possible. "Do…you really mean that?" She asked, looking up at him with innocent eyes. If you could tell anywhere that she was actually that young, it was her eyes that still swim in a childhood feature that held dreams and hope.

"Of course I do." Sonic said, chuckling nervously. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

Amy smiled and look at the ground, "Thanks Sonic."

Sonic's nerves relaxed as he smiled back, "No problem Ames."

They both stood there for awhile, until Amy could feel the sun setting on her side and coughed.

"Well, I think I'm going to uh… stay here and watch the sunset and umm…" Amy couldn't find the right words.

"Oh umm, would you like me to…" Sonic said pointing the direction back.

"No, no, no! You can stay if you want, I mean I don't mind uh… I'm just… gonna sit over there to get a good spot and… if you want… you can join me." Amy said, then walked to the side of the tree where you could easily see the sun setting as she lend onto the tree.

Sonic didn't know what he should do, he could leave and everything would be fine, back to normal. But, if he stayed, something could happen that could change his life with Amy forever. So it seems better for him to leave, yeah, one problem.

He doesn't want to.

Seeing Amy, the sunset twinkling her features. It made him not to run, but to slowly get closer. Without a single thought in his mind, Sonic sat down next to the pink hedgehog. His hand landed on too of hers.

They both blushed and looked at each other, waiting to see who would pull their hand away first. Sonic relaxed and turned her hand over and laced his fingers with hers.

Amy looked at him for a second. But, then smiled at him. He smiled back.

Now Amy didn't know the truth about another thing, but Sonic somehow knew that she would find out.

The two of them soon got closer together, like two magnets slowly coming together.

Very,

Their noses touch briefly they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

Very,

Their eyes soon closed their eyes slowly as their lips inched forward.

Soon.

As if you couldn't tell, at the end, they kissed. Because I'm dramatic like that!

I love Sonamy! It's my paring that I'm most loyal to. On my old account it's the one I would mostly write most about. But, since this Summer is when I'm working on editing all of those stories do I can finally take them off that account. But, some are still good I say.

So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed that. If you want to know which issue that is from, I can't tell you because I actually don't read the comics. I heard this part somewhere on YouTube so…

Also, this is not cannon in the comics because those people are stupid and have SonSal.

I'm pretty sure I'm going to bring in the more recent stories I worked on next, I don't remember which one that is but it most likely won't be here till summer.

Keep Shipping!

~Thee-Shipper-of-Ships


End file.
